Flames That Extinguish Ice
After patrolling his village of Yamagakure, Sigma, had grew bored his the job. "Pfft, lord Ryun giving me such a weak mission! Like hell i'll stay here, i'm going off to Konoha, maybe I can find some people there." Sigma stated as he began to head towards the land of fire. The bird that was sitting on his right shoulder turned it's head. "Sigma those were not orders, you should stay here as the Yamakage ordered." The bird stated as it began to fly around Sigma. "He'll be okay, master Raido X. Now come on and assist me on my journey." The young Uchiha stated as he continued his way towards Konoha. "The amount of crap I go through with this kid." Thought the bird to himself. Ichirai sat atop the Konohagakure gates, eating his lunch. The Hokage hadn't given him any missions and the ninja monk was bored. He had no intention going back to the damn temple as it bored him. "Maybe i'll take a walk. Yes, a nice walk will be fun. Maybe.. not. Gah! I gotta do something!" Grunting, he finished his lunch and vaulted off the gate and began walking down the road, sighing to himself. As Sigma began to walk into Konoha territory, he spotted a shinobi who had the look of boredom on his face. "Raido-sama, think I can take him?" Sigma asked a he looked at his eagle. The eagle came down to his shoulder, "Pfft, don't ask me anything. I'm not going down for any of your shenanigans." Stated the spirit, who from the way Sigma addressed him, appeared to be his sensei. Sigma began to make his way toward what he noticed to be a konoha-nin. "Oi there shinobi, you wouldn't happen to know where Konohagakure is would ya? I've been looking all day!" Grunted Sigma as he scratched the back of his hand and looked a the eagle, whose head had been turned the other way. Ichirai looked out from under his straw hat to see the man in front of him. A Yama-nin, hmm? He stopped walking and pointed at the direction from which he came. "Straight that way. The gates are not far from here, you can't miss it. And my name is Ichirai, not 'shinobi'." A smile emerged across Sigma's face. "Ah, "Ichirai" some shinobi you are. You shan't ever speak to Emperor Sigma that way." Sigma said with great sarcasm, "Would challenge you to a battle,but you aren't even worth my time...what a disappointment." Sigma stated as he began to slowly walk off. "Emperor Sigma? Don't know you. As for fighting, I have no reason to, nor do I care if I am a waste of time." Ichirai shrugged as he walked down the path, sighing to himself. He hated it when people thought so highly of themselves that they except a random stranger to speak to him a certain way. Surprised at what he heard, Sigma turned to his eagle. "Raido I think he is actually worth my time. Reel him in." Sigma ordered as his eagle held out one wing and pulled Ichirai towards them. When Ichirai was close enough the eagle dropped the technique. "Ichirai, you stated you had no reason to fight, though what if engage into punching first." Sigma stated a he gave a basic, yet powerful punch. Seeing the fist coming, Ichirai dodged it and sighed. A punch just to get him to fight? "I am not provoked easily but if you want to fight then I will indulge you." He pulled out his shakujo and whipped it towards Sigma, expecting him to dodge it as he WAS an Uchiha. As Ichirai swung the staff, it completely went through Sigma's body. " is it?" Sigma stated as the staff went through is body. Next, Sigma whirled around shouting and kicked Ichirai shouting. "Leaf Whirlwind!" There's no point in me dodging this... Ichirai braced himself as the quick succession of kicks hit him at all sides. He then rolled to the side, grumbling. "Nice one. Water Release: Wild Water Wave!" "Ah....Water ehh? It appears you "know" my weakness, as being an Uchiha." Sigma states a he watches the wave rush towards him. "Though it'll take more than just that simple technique!" Sigma shouted as he quickly began making hand seals, as he then released a massive wall of intense flames from his mouth towards Ichirai.